Blackbird
by Ivana Morgenstern
Summary: El hijo de Snape es todo lo que él no. Guapo, pelirrojo, sensual... ¡Hasta usa shampoo! ¿Quieres conocer al mirlo de la noche, Hugo Snape? Sólo te pido, tengas cuidado con un fic plagado de OC...
1. Chapter 1

Cuando le preguntaron a Severus de dónde había sacado a aquel pelirrojo bebé, él dijo que lo había adoptado porque se sentía solo. No era mentira, no del todo: Hugo había venido a ocupar un vacío que nadie más podía llenar. Pero nadie se molestó en usar Legeremancia con él y así pudo esconder los detalles más vergonzantes mientras se ocupaba de sus tareas.

Era hilarante, por supuesto. Quien se imagine a Severus Snape de padre ya puede estarse riendo de él en secreto, al verlo con la cangurera, los biberones mágicos, cantando nanas y volviéndose loco con los pañales. Pero, la verdad... no era tan malo. De algún modo, el mago pudo darle a su hijo todo el amor que había ansiado por dar a Lily Evans, toda la necesidad contenida en su lado más amable. Albus Dumbledore se río de él y también lo compadeció mucho, pero permitió que su nieta y el hijo de Severus se hicieran amigos, para que la situación fuese un poco más natural, algo que pudiese compartir.

A decir verdad, era asombroso verlo adaptarse a la situación. Advertir la extraña calidez de sus ojos como pozos oscuros cuando mecía al bebé de cabello rizado, como cuidaba vestirlo (de negro, bueno, no todo puede cambiar en esta vida) haciendo que los calcetines concordaran y los zapatos no fueran arrojados a un lado. También era sorprendente advertir cómo Hugo parecía tranquilo en brazos de su padre, como si nada pudiera dañarlo y era, en serio, uno de los niños más risueños, pero tranquilos, de los que nunca había oído hablar.

Hugo vino al mundo un 11 de junio del año 1980, meses antes de que Voldemort fuera derrotado por Harry Potter, por lo que Severus se vio en la dificultad de explicar al señor Tenebroso lo que había pasado, pero también tomó la decisión de traicionarlo para hacer que la madre de su hijo pudiera vivir. Fueron tiempos difíciles, en que el padre no estuvo mucho tiempo cerca de su hijo, pero luego vino todo el jaleo de Noviembre y sus posteriores consecuencias y él, aunque destrozado de alma, seguía fuerte de espíritu y mente y pudo establecerse por fin para conseguir mantener a Hugo.

Fue por aquellos tiempos que ocupó un puesto como profesor de Pociones en Hogwarts (no era el puesto que él quería, de hecho, se enojó tanto cuando se enteró que hizo un berrinche haciendo explotar cosas por toda la casa hasta que Hugo se río con un gorjeo que lo mantuvo consciente de lo estúpido de su reacción) y tuvo que empezar a planear cómo iba a ser la infancia del crío.

No quería, por ningún motivo, que su infancia fuera como la de Harry Potter o la suya propia; estaba cansado de la guerra, el dolor, la violencia y la ineptitud. Así que, por un tiempo, lo mantuvo en una guardería muggle (donde destacaba decididamente por su aire de cuervo pomposo y sus túnicas oscuras), evitando entablar conversación con nadie y sobre todo, a las sobreprotectoras y al acecho madres solteras, que parecían tan desesperadas por encontrar pareja que acudían en busca de alguien como él (antisocial, roto, frío). Las cosas fueron bien, al principio (la educadora parecía inteligente, Hugo hacía amigos) por lo menos hasta que él empezó a preguntar por mamá (cuando Hugo lo hizo por primera vez, Severus empezó a llorar) y cuando se vio patente que Hugo era un mago que podía hacer magia cuando se asustaba, alegraba o enojaba.

De pequeño, Hugo adoraba crear florecillas, dinosaurios y dibujar con sus crayolitas diminutas. Luego empezó a caminar y gustó de bailar inocentemente hasta que se dio un macanazo con una silla y, al llorar y ser cargado, se le curó la herida, lo que ocasionó que a la enfermera del colegio le diera un patatús. Así que Severus, con todo el dolor de su corazón, lo sacó de la guardería entre disculpas y lo cargó (era un gran contraste, el pequeñuelo con rostro enrojecido, iguales rizos encendidos y ropita carmesí y el pálido, tieso padre oscuro) hasta el despacho de Dumbledore, donde está el mejor refugio y las mayores tonterías (porque a grandes mentes, oscuros pozos, ya me entendeís).

El director recibió a ambos Snape con una sonrisa y Severus meció a Hugo hasta que el niño empezó a reírse. Entonces el padre lo sentó en una silla y se dejó caer, exhausto, en un diván, igual que paciente de psicólogo.

**- Ya no puedo más-** afirmó, afligido- **Estar con Hugo es agotador, por muy agradable que suene. ¿Quién va a cuidarlo ahora? No puedo enseñar Pociones a alcornoques y, al mismo tiempo, ser padre. ¿Alguna idea, profesor Dumbledore?**

Le hablaba al anciano con respeto, más del que querría, porque, de alguna manera, éste había conseguido criar, solo, a una pequeña menor que Hugo, que era nieta y no hija. En todos aquellos meses, Severus no había visto al director preocupado, alterado o mudo. Pero, a pesar de todos los esfuerzos del profesor de Pociones, resultaba evidente que a él no le estaba yendo tan bien, así que Albus esbozó una de sus amables sonrisas y lo miró con esos ojos azules que atravesaban el alma igual que rayos X.

**- Bueno-** respondió el profesor pausadamente**- Deberías conseguir una niñera, y aislar menos al chico. ¿Por qué no intentas visitar a tus viejos amigos? Seguro que a Lucius y compañía les encantaría tener a otro chico que pudiera jugar con sus hijos.**

Al principio, Severus se resistió a la idea (al fin y al cabo, los minutos más incomódisimos del día podían ser pasados junto a Lucius Malfoy) pero, al final, no tuvo más remedio que claudicar y contrató a una niñera (mal encarada pero hacía unos pasteles deliciosos y tenía una voz agradable) y mandó lechuzas a sus "amigos" ex-mortífagos para ver quién quería ser amigo de su pobre (y pelirrojo) hijo.

Y así Hugo empezó su historia por la vereda del mundo. A esas alturas, apenas se anunciaba cuántas canas y preocupaciones le iba a causar a su cansado padre.

Pero, siendo honestos, Severus Snape nunca habría cambiado ese período de su vida.

Donde había aprendido, por primera vez en su vida, a ser feliz.


	2. AVISO

Bueno, esto no es necesariamente para denominarme ausente como autora. Lo que sucede es que este fan fic fue dedicado a un amigo y para él iba la historia. ¿Qué pasó?

He decidido que **no continuaré el fanfic hasta que sepamos si él pasa o no a la universidad.**

****Así que, los que han leído esta historia y desean que siga, ¡Echenle porras a Hugo!


End file.
